Rubber connectors have been used conventionally for electrically connecting printed circuit boards, a printed circuit board and another electronic component, or the like. Examples of known rubber connectors include: a type in which a conductive rubber and an electrical insulating rubber are laminated; a type in which conductive particles are arrayed in an electrical insulating rubber by applying a magnetic field; and a type in which conductive metal wires are arrayed in an electrical insulating rubber by applying a magnetic field. Among these, the lamination type has a problem of high electric resistance due to the use of carbon particles in the conductive rubber. Further, the type in which conductive particles are arrayed includes areas where the conductive particles are connected imperfectly, which causes a problem in conduction stability. Meanwhile, the type in which conductive metal wires are arrayed is highly advantageous in conduction stability. This type of connector has been proposed in Patent Document 1, for example.
However, since the connector proposed in Patent Document 1 has no or low flame resistance, the development of high flame-resistant connectors has been demanded. Additionally, the development of connectors with low transmission loss in a high frequency region also has been demanded. For example, a conventional hard disk connector shown in FIG. 4 has a thickness of 3.2 mm, and the transmission loss thereof is 5-8 dB at a frequency of 6 GHz.